As to a method of shaping twist-shaped products such as a doughnut or Danish pastry, several methods are known: wherein food materials cut in a rectangular shape are folded in two after being twisted, and then further intertwisted by hand or one end of each of the three strips of rectangular food materials are united, and then intertwisted in three-strip twines by hand.
In the conventional method, since twist-shaped products were manufactured by shaping food materials piece-by-piece by hand, the mass production of them required much labor.